


Cookies

by minniebelle0



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniebelle0/pseuds/minniebelle0
Summary: The last person in the world Matt thought he would ever take love advice from was his father. Post Tri/Pre Kizuna
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! After watching Tri and the lack of Sorato, it seemed like Matt and Sora weren't together anymore. This is just a quick little one shot of how I think Matt could've tried to win Sora back in Kizuna. That being said, I haven't actually seen Kizuna yet, only the trailer and the short "To Sora".
> 
> Disclaimer - I do not own Digimon

Matt crouched on his knees in his kitchen and starred into the oven window, impatiently waiting for the timer to go off. 

  
_Cookies_.

  
Matt remembered the first time Sora baked him cookies on Christmas Eve, how could he ever forget? The girl of his dreams, blushing as she entered his dressing room with a perfectly wrapped gift in hand and the scent of freshly baked goods. She was so shy and practically shaking as she handed him the gift. Matt knew he caught the attention of many female fans but he only had eyes on one, Sora. So they began. 

  
Two years. They were together for two years and everything was perfect. Too perfect...to the point where it scared him. His parents divorce still haunted him to this day and it taught him that nothing lasts forever. He wanted to keep Sora in his life even if it meant just as a friend. 

  
So he became distant, In hopes that she would leave him. But of course it didn't turn out that way. Matt started to use his band as an excuse to turn down dates and even flirted with a few fans. But Sora was patient and understanding whereas he was a coward and ultimately ended up simply saying they were better off as friends.

  
He still remembered the look on her face and It killed him to see the pain he caused her. But in that moment, he truly believed it was the right thing to do.   
The transition from lovers to friends was difficult to say the least. She stopped leaving cute notes in his locker, barely attended his concerts anymore even though he made sure to invite her to every event, but what hurt the most was she didn't look at him the way she use to. He in return still attended her tennis matches whenever he could, he loved seeing her in her tennis uniform but was well aware that other boys did too. 

  
It tortured him when they would whistle or holler when her skirt would rise and they caught glimpses of her undergarments. He realized he was jealous and hated the fact that other males were having dirty thoughts about her. What if she dated one of these hooligans? But he kept his thoughts to himself, he had no right. She was no longer his. So he watched from afar, most of the time she didn't even know he was there. 

  
Matt knew he was still in love with her, he constantly battled with his heart against it. So many times he debated whether or not to chase after her again but always ended up deciding not to.

  
Up until a few nights ago while having dinner with his father at home, Hiroaki brought up the sensitive topic. 

  
"Son, why did you break up with Sora?" Matt flinched at the question but tried not to show it.

  
"That was years ago Dad, why are you asking me this now?" 

  
"I was at the flower shop the other day and Sora's mother was working, did you know she has a flower exhibit coming up this weekend? Hiroaki replied as he chewed on his dinner. 

  
"You're not answering my question..." Matt said with annoyance. 

  
"Sigh...listen Matt, I might be old but I'm not stupid. All the songs you write are about her."

  
"How did you know...wait! Why were you buying flowers?!" 

  
"I still love your mother son. That's how I know you're still in love with Sora. Don't make the same mistakes I did and wait this long to take action. Go after her, it's not too late, it's _never_ too late" Hiroaki replied with confidence.

  
And now, here he was in his kitchen baking cookies as an attempt to win back her heart, just like she did all those years ago.

  
_BEEPPPP!_

  
The cookies are ready! Matt grabbed a towel in each hand to take the tray of cookies out of the oven and checked the time. "Shit! The exhibit started 30 minutes ago!" He quickly packed the cookies into a small box and grabbed his helmet and keys. 

  
As Matt rode on his motor bike towards the exhibit, he was smiling, thinking about how he would win her back and made a mental note to thank his father later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
